El Diario
by miestrellailumina
Summary: Que pasa si te encuentras un libro, donde tienes la oportunidad de conocer a fondo a esa persona especial y así aclara tus dudas. Lo leerías o lo devolverías sin haberlo tocado, ¿que ara nuestro caballero blanco?
1. Chapter 1

**El Diario.**

_**Aquí traigo otra invención, espero que les guste. Me inspire en mis propios diarios, hace poco fui a la casa de mi madre y me encontré con varias cosas mías, cuadernos del instituto, cartas de amor, fotos de viejos compañeros, peluches. Etc. Pero lo que más me llamo la atención fueron mis diarios, me los traje a casa y comencé a leerlos y cuan grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrar mi primer diario y en el cual escribí de mi primer amor. No lo podía creer, mi primer amor, uf. Fue algo intenso para mi, lastimosamente el nunca me vio de la misma forma que yo a el y lo peor fue que su hermano mayor, me vio a mi de la forma que yo miraba a su hermano eso si fue intenso. Basta del túnel de los recuerdos, lo que les decía al principio, me inspire en mis diarios para escribir algo.**_

**Capitulo 1. ¿Que clase de libro es?**

Llegue a las escaleras de emergencia, con la esperanza de encontrarla y no la tuve. Pero algo me llamo la atención, fue un pequeño libro, lo recogí y cuan grande fue mi sorpresa al leer la portada. _"Propiedad de Jan Di Geum", _lo guarde en mi chaqueta. Luego se lo entregaría.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . .

No lo podía creer, le di vuelta a mi mochila y puse patas arriba mi cuarto. No lo encontraba, esto era oficial, si alguien lo encontraba seria mi fin, como es posible que se me haya perdido mi diario y lo peor que es el mas importante de todos, lo que escrito. Hay no estoy frita.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Me encontraba en el estudio y frente a mi estaba el libro de Jan Di, era pequeño y de color rojo. Pero por alguna extraña razón, tenía una gran curiosidad, quería saber que contenía en sus páginas, me encontraba en una guerra interna. Si invadir la privacidad de Jan Di o quedarme con esta duda y gano mi curiosidad, tome el libro y lo abrí, comencé a leer.

_**Día 1.**_

_**No lo podía creer, al final mi madre me había obligado a asistir a la escuela shimwa. Uf que horror estar rodeada de tanto niño rico y descerebrado.**_

_**Las clases no comenzaban a un, así que decide buscar la piscina. Tenia en mis manos un mapa de la escuela, pero estaba mas confuso que los mapas del metro, jejeje, me rei al acordarme del metro. Cuando al fin encontré el camino que me llevaría a la piscina, pero conforme avanzaba solo observaba a mí alrededor, arboles y pensé que había equivocado el camino.**_

_**Cuando escuche una hermosa melodía, y como de costumbre mi curiosidad fue mas grande, que seguí el sonido y me encontré con un chico que tocaba el violín, lo escuche y admire. Era bueno no lo podía negar, tan bien me pareció atractivo, eso me sorprendió de sobremanera. Hace cuanto no me llamaba la atención un chico, huy creo que fue hace muchos años, pero abruptamente la música paro y el joven me vio y yo me sentí apenada. Buena esa Jan Di, siempre metes la pata.**_

_**Y lo que se me vino a la cabeza, fue preguntarle, si sabia donde quedaba la piscina, me señalo el camino y yo le agradecí. Me disculpe por haberlo interrumpido, le pedí que siguiera tocando, una vez que reanude el camino, me recordé de el. Me dio risa, tenían similitud, que ocurrencia la mia."**_

No daba crédito a lo que mis ojos habían leído, era un diario personal y no cualquier diario. Si no que era de mi pequeña nutria, sabia que si seguía leyendo, estaba violando su privacidad. Pero no podía evitarlo, quería saber más de mi nutria y aclarar todas mis dudas. Perdóname Jan Di.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . .

- Ga Eul, no has visto de casualidad mi diario?

- Eh, cual de todos?

- El rojo.

- Eh, Jan Di. No me digas que has perdido.

- Si y lo peor es que en ese, esta todo lo que he pasado, desde que entre a shimwa.

- Hay Jan Di, esta pérdida.

- Si, lo se. Solo ruego que si alguien lo encontró, no sepa quien soy y en el mejor de los casos, que lo boten a la basura.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Me prepare una jarra de te y me acomode en uno de los sillones de mi sala, con el diario de Jan Di en mi mano, sera una noche larga. Pero valdrá la pena.

_**Día 2**_

"_**Quede totalmente impresionada, cuando conocí a los F 4. No daba crédito a lo que vi, el chico que conocí ayer, fuera miembro de los nefastos F 4, por un momento lo había comparado con el, pero que erro, estaba totalmente herrada.**_

_**Era otro niño consentido, me sentí mal cuando el de los rulos le estrego el pastel en la cara a esa pobre chica. Quise hacer algo, pero cobardemente me calle.**_

_**Me sentía furiosa y legue a las escaleras de emergencia, comencé a gritar pestes sobre ellos y me asuste al escuchar a alguien. Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula al encontrarlo otra vez, y luego me corrigió al a ver llamado de otra forma a Jun Pyo, me dejo perpleja al decirme que escucho todo. Sentí que me moría de vergüenza y lo único que atine a decir fue **__**tierra trágame**__**. Claro lo dije una vez sola."**_

A ella le guste en cuanto nos conocimos y claro no me pude quedar cayado, recuerdo que dio risa, que una chica hablara pestes de nosotros. Por lo general ellas se mueren por nosotros.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí con el primer capitulo, pero quiero preguntarle. Quieren toda la historia, de día por día o la resumo, ustedes eligen, espero que les aya gustado. Espero sus comentarios y me ayudan a seguir la historia.**

**Cuidense mucho.**


	2. Chapter 2 Conociendo mas de ti

******CAPITULO 2. CONOCIENDO MAS DE TI.**

**ok, a petición de unas amigas lo are día por día, tan bien los tratare de hacer mas largos. Los dos primeros días los escribí cortos ya que no había mucha interacción, pero tratare de dar lo mejor de mi.**

**- **Jan Di, que aras ha hora?

- Con lo del diario o con lo de el trabajo de campo.

- Ambas.

- Primero dejare de preocuparme por mi diario y concentrarme en conseguir los requisitos para ir.

- Pero de verdad quieres ir?

- Si, es mejor alejarme un tiempo de aquí. cada vez se me hace mas difícil ocultarlo.

- Mmm, por cierto Ji Hoo lo sabe?

- No.

- Como? quiero decir el sabe cuando algo anda mal contigo, a veces da miedo. Con solo mirarte, sabe que algo ocultas.

- Lo se y por esa razón lo he estado evitando. - suspira, derrotada.

- Que mala eres.

- Hay no sabes que no me siento, precisamente orgullosa de lo que estoy haciendo.

- Pero, irte.

- Woo Bin esta empezando a sospechar, cada que me pregunta por Jun Pyo. Yo cambio el tema.

- Entonces por que no les cuentas.

- Primero quiero digerirlo yo y luego se los contare, todavía recuerdo lo que hicieron por mi en nueva caledonia. Y no quiero que se peleen otra vez por mi causa.

- No seria tu culpa si no la de el.

- Hay ya, me acompañas averiguar los tramites.

- Si.

##########################################################################################################################################################################################################

_**Día 3.**_

_**Había encontrado una nueva amiga, en esa tediosa escuela, creí que todas eran igual a la dichosas reinas, hay pero que chicas para fastidiar, tuve ganas de darles algunos golpes tal vez así sus neuronas funcionaban. Pero las vi detenidamente ninguna de ellas parecía a ver levantado un dedo para absolutamente nada, en fin, me dije. No iba a perder mi tiempo con ellas, se llama Min Ji, es muy bella, parece muñeca de porcelana, claro como que no. Me imagino a sus padres muy guapos, je, je, je, :p. Que ocurrencia, le conté a Ga Eul sobre ella y se alegro que tuviera a alguien con quien estar en esa esa escuela y me pregunto si habían sido groseros conmigo, le comente lo que paso con las reinas y decidí pasar cayada. Ga Eul me pregunto que quien era yo y donde había quedado su amiga, me recordó la vez que la salve de la pandilla de nuestra escuela, me ayudo a darme cuenta de que este donde este, siempre seguiré siendo Jan Di Geum, que no tolera las injusticias.**_

_**Ese día Min Ji y yo compramos unos helados, ella estaba jugando y le advertí que tuviera cuidado, por que se podría caer. Y tal cual lo dije callo y lo peor que el helado de Min Ji callo justo en uno de los zapatos del ODIOSO de Jun Pyo, hizo una pataleta de niño chiquito, me puso de malas, todo ese escando por un zapato, por favor ni que fuera de cristal. Para que se aya rompido por un simple helado,lo siguiente que dijo me dejo fría, el quería que ella limpiara el zapato con su lengua. No me con tuve y salí en su defensa, todos ellos simplemente miraron para otro lado y he hice el ademan de bajar para cumplir su orden, pero en un descuido le di con mi helado, en la cara. Me dio lastima mi helado, el no tenia la culpa de nada, escuche como se reían los otros, pero no me importo le dije un par de cosas y le di dinero.**_

_**No pude quedarme cayada, no después de ver como trataba a mi nueva mejor amiga, hay realmente es una lata estudiar allí. No se que le ven a esa escuela, como extraño a mis amigos, pero no se por que cada vez que miro a ese chico, no puedo evitar relacionarlo con el, me gustaría saber donde estará, pero mi día no acabo allí, me dirigí a mi trabajo y no me fue del todo bien, llego un señor algo extraño. No se muy bien quien era por que iba de salida, Ga Eul llego un poco tarde y retomamos el tema de siempre los FUNESTOS, FRÍVOLOS, de los F 4, me pregunto si era cierto que eran mas bellos que las flores, bufe ante lo dicho, no pude evitar que una imagen se filtrara en mi cabeza. De Ji Hoo tocando el violín, agite mi cabeza, lo ultimo que necesitaba era complicarme la vida con niñatos de mamis y papis, no se por que, pero siento que algo va pasar mañana. Buena esa Jan Di, tu siempre tienes problemas.**_

_**Pensándolo bien, mi mamá siempre me dice que mi boca me traerá muchos problemas, si lo analizo bien, creo que tiene toda la razón, creo que por eso el me enseño a defender mis palabras. Si mi padre se hubiera enterado que de lo me enseño y lo miraba después de decirme que no lo quería cerca mio. Entonces si, me hubiera ido como en feria, como sea, esos F 4 no saben con quien sean metido, yo nunca me doy por vencido y si nadie es lo suficientemente valiente, para hacerles frente. Yo si. **_

No pude evitar reírme por lo escrito, mi pequeña nutria es muy respondona y valiente. Y tuvo excito ya que ella nos hizo frente, y digo nos hizo. Por que como miembro del F 4, tan bien me iba en la colada, pero hay algo que me intriga quien es el. Veo que lo menciona mucho, sera acaso algún chico que le gusto antes que yo, has de solo pensarlo me da rabia.

_**Día 4**_

_**Llegue a la escuela y en cuanto puse un pie adentro, todos los estudiantes me miraban y murmuraban, no les di mayor importancia y me dirigí a mi casillero. No te como los de mas se acercaron y cuando lo abrí había una nota roja, con un dibujo de calavera, lo quiete y todos comenzaron a ser alborto. No les preste atención y me fui a mi salón, mi mesa estaba mancha con todo tipo de frases, conté hasta diez y hacer un escándalo, sabía quien era el autor de todo esto, no era mas que Jun Pyo. Pero no le iba dar el gusto de verme molesta, no señor primero me arranco los dientes sin anestesia, antes de darle el gusto.**_

_**Me senté y ignore a todos, el maestro llego pero no dio nada sobre el estado de mi mesa. No puedo creer que hasta los maestros sean tan cobardes, si esos son maestros entonces soy la próxima presidenta del país, pero eso me sirve para darme cuenta que esta que esta escuela solo es una pantalla. Que realmente no estudian aquí, claro como todo lo tienen. Eso si me molesta y lastimosamente lo tuve que admitir, todos estos bobos tienen el mejor material didáctico, en una escuela normal no encontraras nada así. Como seria mandar a todos estos a una dosis de realidad, ja, ja, ja, no pude evitar reír, no durarían ni cinco minutos. En mi realidad, salimos a recreo y estuve con Min Ji, cuando regresamos, me di cuenta que mi mesa no estaba, salí a buscar una. Iba a mitad de camino cuando estaban varios alumnos de la escuela, lo siguiente que no te es que me habían arrogado harina y huevos, todos se reían y pude ver a Min Ji, escabullirse por las escaleras. Me dolió verla irse, pero supe por que lo hizo, tenia miedo que el F4 hicieran algo en su contra, no la puedo culpar. Me fui a la escalera de emergencia a desahogarme y me volví a encontrar con Ji Hoo, me dijo que si yo siempre era así de ruidosa, no tuve tiempo de contestar ya que me pregunto si yo podía hacer panqueques. Le dije todos los ingrediente, luego me fije que saco un pañuelo y me limpio un poco, me dio su pañuelo, me lo regalo y pero yo le dije que se lo devolvería cuando lo lavara, pero me dijo que no. Y tan bien que ya no regresaría a este lugar, por que ya no había paz, me sentí mal, por que sabía que mi presencia le molestaba. Y la verdad no se por que, después que el se fue, me mire y lo único que quise en ese momento era desaparecer.**_

_**Mi padre me había advertido que tenia que cuidar este uniforme con mi vida y ha hora estaba cubierto de harina y huevo, no podía llegar así a casa. Me matarían, no entre al resto de las clases me quede en las escaleras observando el paisaje, cuando fui por mis cosas. Me encontré un uniforme de deporte y un peluche, con un mensaje grabado, era de Min Ji. Pidiéndome disculpas y yo solo pude sonreír ante el gesto, me cambie y tuve que pasar por la competencia, para que arreglaran el desastre de mi uniforme, pero el viejo ladrón, si ladrón me cobro muy caro y todo por que era urgente.**_

_**Has, cuando llegue a mi casa a mi madre se le ocurrió la idea de darme, según ella un tratamiento de belleza, me harte y no salí de mi cuarto. Y todo por que quiere, que encuentre un buen partido, yo buscando chicos en ese lugar, que horror. No claro que no, mi prioridad es sacar mis estudios y tal vez en un futuro, tal vez encuentre a alguien. Lo otro que pensé, fue en el tremendo problema que me he metido. Pero como que me llamo Jan Di Geum que saldré victoriosa.**_

Pero que clase, de amiga es. Dejarla sola con todo, después que Jan Di la defendiera y por culpa de ella, es que Jan Di, se metió en problemas con Jun Pyo. Pero ha hora que lo pienso no recuerdo haberla visto con ella, cuando regrese de parís, creo que encontrare la respuesta mas adelante.

* * *

_** Espero que les guste, y por sugerencia lo are día por día. Cuídense y espero que estén bien, nos leemos luego.**_

_**Gracias a Tianatnerwen, Guest y Minjandi5. Por sus comentarios. **_


	3. Chapter 3 Conociendo mas de ti II

**CAPITULO 3. CONOCIENDO MAS DE TI II**

**_Día 4_  
**

**_Como todos los días voy a la piscina para poder despejar mi mente con tanto embrollo que tengo, termine agotada, pero un poco mas calmada. Cuando me estaba cambiando, unos chicos irrumpieron en el vestidor, trate de huir, pero me lo impidieron. Me encontraba muy cansada para pelear y entre los tres me sacaron fuera del vestidor, doy gracias que estaba completa mente vestida, a excepción de los zapatos. No se las deje tan fácil y caímos al piso, estaba forcejeando cuando Ji Hoo apareció, de donde no se, pero agradecí al cielo su presencia. Con la esperanza de que me ayudara, me desconcerto tanto que tome un minuto, para entender lo que me estaba preguntando, era en cerio. Me pregunto si no se me había olvidado la receta de hot cake, era oficial, este chico era muy extraño, pero por alguna extraña razón me sentía curiosa por el. Creo que es la misma que me a metido en mas de un problema, lo bueno fue que les dijo a esos chicos que me dejaran y se fueron, lo que no me pareció nada raro que el tal Jun Pyo fuera el autor de este episodio, no pude evitar temblar. Me recordé cuando ayude a Ga Eul y como temblaba, lo siguiente que registre fue que Ji Hoo me coloco una toalla y me dijo que estaba temblando, le agradecí por la ayuda y me contesto que no lo hizo por mi, si no que el esta en contra de la violencia._**

**_Solo lo mire partí, ok, si tanto le desagradaba por que me ayudo. Mejor no se hubiera metido y yo me las arreglaría sola, no seria la primeras vez, pero me dolieron sus palabras, no no podía fijarme en nadie. Tal vez sea por que tiene un ligero parecido a el, física mente son distintos, pero los rodea algo de misterio, mm que ocultara Ji Hoo Yoon. Deja de pensar en esas cosas, una vez lo hiciste y gracias al cielo todo salio bien, pero te adbirtio de que no todos serían como el y creo que tendré mas en cuenta sus palabras. Estaba revisando mi cajón y allí estaba el pañuelo de Ji Hoo, J H tenia bordada las iniciales de el, lo acaricie y no pude evitar sonreír no puedo negarlo mas me gusta Ji Hoo, removí unas cosas de mi cajón y en contre una foto donde salgo con Jae Hee, no lo podía creer hace cuanto no miraba esta foto. Jae Hee fue el quien me enseño a defenderme, ha hora que lo note sus iniciales son iguales J H, como estará, espero que bien el es un chico que vale mucho han que su forma de ser no le ayuda en mucho. Espero que haya cambiado y encuentre a esa persona especial que lo complemente, es raro como sean dado las cosas, en que momento me gusto Ji Hoo. Estoy perdida y yo que dije que no me iba a fijar en nadie de la escuela, por que yo..._**

hasta ha hora, todo me pareció bien. Pero quien demonios es Jae Hee y que relación tuvo con Jan Di, no pude evitarlo, me enoje por la mención de otro chico. Si bien ella estaba con mi mejor amigo, no dejaba de doler y molestarme, por que quisiera ser yo quien este a su lado. Respire Hondo para continuar la lectura.

**_Día 5_**

**_Hoy en el trabajo, le conté a Ga Eul sobre lo que me ocurrió. Quedo muy preocupada, pero le asegure que no era nada, se enojo y me dijo que por ser guapos no les daba ningun derecho a ser así, y la verdad tenia razón, pero que se le iba hacer. Esos niños ricos tenían todo lo que querían con solo chasquear los dedos y eso si me molestaba. _**

**_Me pregunto si ese cuarteto de presumidos nunca se separa, lo pensé un momento, la verdad es que siempre los mira juntos a excepción de uno de ellos, le conteste que no siempre estaban todos juntos. Uno de ellos se la pasaba alejado del grupo, no por mucho tiempo, pero estaba segura que el era diferente, Ga Eul quería que le dijera quien era y la deje con la duda, no pude evitar que la imagen de Ji Hoo llegara a mi mente. Siempre que tenia un problema, el siempre estaba allí. A un que no se por que no le agrado del todo, me duele pensar que solo me mira como una molestia, tengo que dejar de pensar en el. Solo me traerá problemas, Jae Hee me dijo una vez que cuando llegara a conocer esa persona especial. No dejaria de pensar en el, y si el era el indicado para mi, se daría cuenta y se quedaría a mi lado. Dudo mucho encontrar a alguien así y menos que sea Ji Hoo, somos tan diferentes, su mundo y mi mundo, entrarían en una coalición. Que resultaría desastroso para los dos, pero sobre todo para mi, hay estoy hablando como si el me correspondiera, despierta por que entre mas alto vuelas mas duro es la caída._**

**_Ji Hoo Yoon, Ji Hoo Yoon, Ji Hoo Yoon. Que tienes Ji Hoo Yoon, que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, si es verdad que eres mas guapo que las flores, de todos tu eres el mejor, ¿ por que te metiste en mi corazón?..._**

**_Lo mejor sera esforzarme en mis estudios, después de la cena, mi hermano nos contó que en la red. Circulaba que una chica de la escuela shinwa estaba embarazada, al parecer era de mi año, pero decía nada mas al respecto. Como era de esperarse mis padres comenzaron a especular sobre la chica, por mi parte me quede callada, no daría mi opinión al respecto. Creo que esa pobre chica la a de estar pasando mal con todo esto, como para que estén hablando de ella a sus espaldas, creo que mañana sera un día largo._**

****Ella había escrito mi nombre muchas veces, ella pensaba en mi y corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte mente. Pero recordé ese día la verdad es que no quería que le pasara nada malo, nunca me entrometía en las decisiones de Jun Pyo, pero por ella lo hice y le pedí que la dejara en paz, en ese entonces me negaba a aceptar que otra chica que no fuera Seo Hyung me llamara la atención. Mi pequeña nutria, de haber confrontado mis sentimientos, tu y yo estaríamos juntos..


End file.
